Names Change8
by ks
Summary: Sorry it took so long, my computer was messing up on me. PLEASE REVIEW!


I'm sorry it took so long. I have been trying to get on fanfiction.net ALL day, but I couldn't, so that is why I didn't upload it earlier.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE8  
  
  
  
Quote- What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby stood there in shock staring at him. Juliete ran up to him and gave him hug that literally knocked him into the wall, but he never took his eyes of Shelby, which made her a little nervous.  
  
Juliete: SCOTT, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!  
  
She was practically hanging on him so he slowly removed her arms from around his neck and rubbed a hand through his hair. It was obvious he was nervous about all the people staring in their direction.  
  
Scott: Yeah Jules, good to see you too.  
  
He looked over at Shelby and smiled at her and was about to say something when…  
  
Shelby looked up as Peter and Sophie ran into the hallway, followed by all the other Cliffhangers.  
  
David: *sarcastically* Told ya it was Juliete  
  
He held out his hand as Auggie placed a five-dollar bill in it  
  
David: Easy money  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and walked over to Shelby who was backing as far away from Scott as possible  
  
Sophie who was hugging Kat turned to face everyone else  
  
Sophie: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Ezra: Eating, but we are about to get thrown out if we don't settle down  
  
He looked sternly over at David who was asking Scott for his autograph. David just rolled his eyes and gave Ezra a disgusted look  
  
Peter: Look everyone, let's just ask to get a table together, ok?  
  
After a while they all settled down to a whisper and had agreed with peter  
  
Peter: Ok then, follow me.  
  
They all began following him except Juliete who went into the restroom and Shelby who hung behind to wait for her. She looked up as Scott turned around and began walking towards her. He shoved his hands in his pocket and began looking around the room  
  
Scott: Hey  
  
Shelby looked at the floor and slightly nodded her head  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smile  
  
Scott: So…  
  
She gave him a small smirk   
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: What ya been up to?  
  
Shelby: Nothing really   
  
Scott nodded his head understandingly. He looked up as Juliete walked out of the restroom  
  
Scott: Well I'll uh, see ya at the table  
  
Shelby slightly nodded her head as Scott turned around to walk away  
  
Juliete ran up to Shelby, practically hoping, with a huge smile on her face  
  
Juliete: SO…WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: Gosh Juliete, chill.  
  
Juliete jumped up and down  
  
Juliete: But what did he say to you?  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Something REALLY unexpected  
  
Juliete: WHAT!  
  
Shelby did all she could do not to laugh. Juliete looked like a little kid begging for ice cream  
  
Shelby: Ok, are you sure you're ready for this?  
  
Juliete jumped up and down again  
  
Juliete: Yes SHELBY, TELL ME.  
  
A small smirk crossed Shelby's face  
  
Shelby: He told me…hey.  
  
Juliete stopped jumping as a confused look slowly crossed her face  
  
Juliete: huh?  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Yep that's right. The word actually left his mouth   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she slowly began walking back to the table. Juliete ran up beside her  
  
Juliete: What, THAT'S IT?  
  
Shelby stopped walking and turned to face Juliete  
  
Shelby: What- you were expecting more?  
  
Juliete: Well yeah!  
  
Shelby: Such as…  
  
Juliete: I don't know! Maybe oh Shelby I've missed you so much, or I'm sorry I left you Shelby, or…  
  
Juliete's perky voice trailed off as she bit her tongue  
  
Shelby: or what Juliete?  
  
Juliete shook her head a little embarrassed  
  
Juliete: Nothing, let's go eat. I'm STARVING.  
  
Juliete began to walk off but Shelby quickly stepped in front of her  
  
Shelby: I know as well as you do Juliete that you are never STARVING. What were you going to say?  
  
Juliete looked at the ground and started fidgeting with her fingers  
  
Juliete: *whispering* Nothing  
  
Shelby: I'm not going to get mad at you, just tell me  
  
She looked up at Shelby who had a pleading look on her face  
  
Juliete: I thought maybe he told you that he still loved you  
  
Juliete gave a little embarrassed look and slowly began to walk off  
  
Shelby let out a loud sigh and focused her attention on the ground as she followed Juliete  
  
*I wish* she thought to herself.   
  
  
  
  
Juliete and Shelby made it the tables that had been combined so they could all sit together, and they each took a seat. Juliete sat in between Auggie and Sophie, who was very happy to see her old group, and Shelby sat by Daisy, but was also right across from Scott, which she wasn't to comfortable with so she focused on her empty plate.   
  
Scott breathed a sigh of defeat, as Shelby wouldn't look at him  
  
*What am I going to do* he thought to himself  
  
Peter was sitting at the head of the table and noticed the discomfort between Scott and Shelby. Something else he noticed was that Ezra wasn't taking his eye off David  
  
*Nothing has changed there* he chuckled to himself  
  
Peter: So everyone, what brought you guys here  
  
Kat: There aren't too many places to eat in Catresik that aren't deadly expensive, so we decided to come here.   
  
Peter nodded his head understandingly  
  
Peter: Yeah, Sophie and I are tired of Rusty's ourselves.  
  
  
Shelby looked out the window, ignore the conversations that were going on around her. It was pouring rain outside and the lightning and thunder was just as bad.  
  
*That's a sign that this night is going to be terrible* she thought to herself disgusted.  
  
She continued looking out the window. She knew if she were to look at the seat across from her, she would see Scott staring at her. She could already feel his eyes boring a whole in her  
  
*Gosh I want to look at him* she thought to herself.   
  
  
  
  
Scott sat in his seat staring at Shelby. It wasn't because he wanted to make her mad so she would look at him, not completely the reason anyway, he just found it hard to look away. It has been over a year since he had last seen her, and he hadn't realized how much he TRULY missed her until now.  
  
*Sure I missed her a lot, but this is painful* he thought to himself.  
  
He fooled around with his fork and continued staring at her. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, except hers.   
  
*Come on Shelby, just look at me* he thought to himself. *God, doesn't she know how much I missed her?*   
  
He watched as she slowly turned his way  
  
*She's going to look at me*  
  
All the sudden the lights went out. Babies were crying, and people were screaming.  
  
*Great* he thought to himself   
  
He tried to see if Shelby was looking at him, but it was too dark to see anything. He snapped out of his trance and became aware of what was going on  
  
  
Peter: Everybody, calm down.  
  
  
Scott looked up and could see the outline of Peter standing up in his chair trying to get everyone's attention.   
  
  
  
Man: I am the manager. It seems the power has gone out all over town. We do not have a generator but we will be happy to provide your party with a flashlight. Please calm down and we will make our way towards you. You are welcome to wait the storm out here, or two travel the roads, the decision is yours.  
  
Eventually most everybody has clamed down, and quit a few people were leaving.  
  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Fitting that the lights would go out right about now  
  
Shelby: What are you talking about?  
  
Daisy leaned in closer to Shelby so no one else could hear them  
  
Daisy: Well, you were going to look at him, and it is obvious then wasn't the time.  
  
Shelby just rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair  
  
*Wonder is she's right* she thought to herself  
  
  
David: You afraid of the dark Ezzzzzzzra?  
  
Ezra stuck his tongue out at David because he knew David couldn't see him in the dark  
  
*I owed him that one* Ezra thought to himself  
  
Auggie: Shut up David and listen to Peter.  
  
The sound of Juliete sobbing could be heard…  
  
Peter: Ok guys listen up. I have to get back to Horizon  
  
Sophie: Peter why? The kids are on their fall break  
  
Peter: I know Soph, but the place will flood if we don't patch some things up. The storm is heading south, so maybe we can get there before the worst sets in  
  
Ezra: Um, how do you know it is heading south?  
  
Peter: I just do  
  
Hank: He is right. I was watching the weather channel earlier and it is heading that way.  
  
Hank squeezed Kat's hand for reassurance. He knew she wasn't too fond of this kind of weather  
  
Kat: Peter, I want to go back and help you  
  
Ezra: Me too  
  
David: You just want to get out of the storm Ezzzzzra  
  
Auggie: Don't make me tell you again David, shut up.  
  
Auggie squeezed Juliete's shoulder knowing that what David was saying was frightening her  
  
Scott: I'll help too  
  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Well here's a WACKY idea, why don't we all go?  
  
Shelby: *dryly* You're right, it is wacky.  
  
Scott: Then is should fit us perfectly  
  
Daisy gave a little dry grin, even though she knew no one could see her  
  
Even though it was dark, Shelby could still feel Scott staring at her  
  
*Gosh I wish he would stop* she thought to herself. *I'm not ready to talk right now*   
  
Juliete: Peter, if the storm is in the north or whatever, I want to go back with you and Sophie too because I don't want to have to drive through it.  
  
Peter rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as a thoughtful expression crossed his face  
  
Peter: Ok guys, who all wants to go?  
  
He looked over as a young lady handed him a flashlight  
  
Peter: Thanks miss, I think we will be leaving  
  
He watched closely so he saw the lady nod her head yes  
  
Sophie: I think they all want to go Peter  
  
Peter: Ok, who DOESN'T want to go?  
  
David: Me, I want to stay here and help these fine young ladies to their car  
  
Daisy and Shelby rolled their eyes as Ezra shot David another glare  
  
Auggie: Good man let's go and we can leave David here.  
  
David gave a disgusted look but to no avail, no one could see him  
  
Peter: Ok, here is how we are going to do this. There are three vehicles here right?  
  
Hank: Yes  
  
Peter: Ok, I will lead the way. Scott, you and Ezra come with me.  
  
Scott: Ok  
  
Ezra: Cool  
  
Peter: Sophie, you drive Shelby and Daisy.  
  
Sophie: Ok  
  
Peter: And Hank you bring up the rear with Kat, Juliete, and Auggie.  
  
Hank: Ok  
  
Peter: Don't get to close in case on of us has to slam on breaks. Let's get going  
  
David: What about supper?  
  
Scott: Get it later  
  
They all followed Peter, trying not to step on anything or anyone.   
  
Ezra: OUCH!  
  
Ezra fell to the ground but quickly popped up  
  
Ezra: Sorry about that sir, didn't mean to trip over you  
  
Daivd started laughing  
  
David: Oh that was a good one Ezzzzra  
  
  
  
Once at that door Shelby looked over shoulder to see Scott staring at her as he walked to Peter's truck.  
  
"I know what you're thinking"  
  
She looked to her left to see Daisy standing beside her  
  
Shelby: And what is that?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* The night of the storm all over again  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, but a serious expression crossed her face  
  
*Is she right* Shelby thought to herself   
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Ok, if you have seen every Higher Ground episode this chapter more than likely makes sense to you and you catch on to what I'm doing. If you haven't seen every episode, please continue reading my story because I promise there will be A LOT of S&S in the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
